


Lick (Sequel to Going Down)

by missthingsplace



Series: first time [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has to be a first time for everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick (Sequel to Going Down)

  
**Title:**  Lick (Sequel to Going Down)  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** There has to be a first time for everything  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Rating: NC17**

 

Jack lay flat on his stomach, arms stretched out in front of him and beneath the pillows his head rested on, letting out a small murmur of appreciation as Ianto pressed butterfly kisses to the back of his neck.

  


Ianto's fingers traced down the length of Jack's spine as he kissed along Jack's shoulder, feeling the Captain's body trembling a little under his touch. 

  


His fingers lingering on the sensitive skin at the base of his spine, drawing lazy circles over the area before ghosting his palm over the curve Jack's arse, stroking down to the top of his thigh and then back up again.

  


Shifting slightly on his lovers bed Jack parted his legs slightly in anticipation, not sure exactly what Ianto had planned, just that he was going to do something he'd never done before and that thought alone had turned the Captain on.

  


Ianto moved to between Jack's legs, resting his hands on Jack's buttocks for a few moments as he admired the taunt muscles of Jack's body then slid his hands up over his lovers body until his was flush with Jack's.

  


Moving his hands and placing them either side of Jack's body Ianto kissed the base of Jack's neck again then slowly moved lover, inch by inch, pressing wet kisses down the length of his lovers spine.

  


Jack's soft moans encouraging him as he licked a trail back up the Captains' spine, feeling his body shudder under his touch he slid his tongue back down again, teasing the crease at the top if his buttocks.

  


Jack's hips canted, rocking his cock against the mattress below as he silently begged Ianto to keep going, not wanting to pressure his young lover but desperate to feel his tongue in a more intimate way.

  


Kneeing back on his ankles Ianto moved his hands back to Jack's arse, parting his buttocks and seeing Jack's hole exposed to him for the first time. Slowly he slid his hands over them, his thumbs trailing down the crease and over the entrance to his lovers body feeling it contract under his touch.

  


Biting down on his lower lip Ianto held one buttock aside, the fingers of his other hand teasing the tight muscle of his lovers arse, feeling the way it contracted and relaxed under his touch, his cock hardening painfully between his legs as he got up the confidence to finish what he had started.

  


Sliding his legs backwards Ianto lay flat on the bed, both hands back on Jack's buttocks, spreading them wide. Taking a deep breath and then releasing it slowly Ianto licked the flat of his tongue along the crack of Jack's arse, barely touching the skin and making Jack tremble, a soft moan emitting from his lovers body encouraging him to repeat the action.

  


This time Ianto's tongue moved firmly along the crease, feeling Jack's hole quiver, hearing Jack's breathing coming in pants, his hips thrusting slowly into the bed beneath them.

  


“Ianto, please.” Jack gasped “So close.”

  


Before he could change his mind Ianto plunged the tip if his tongue downwards, delving it into his lovers hole, tasting the muskiness of his body as Jack writhed beneath him.

  


“Fuck ... oh fuck.” Jack gasped, hips canting upwards, Ianto's tongue pleasuring him to distraction.

  


Ianto's tongue delved deeper and deeper into the Captains arse, reaching back with one hand and wrapping it around his own cock and pumping it furiously, Jack fucking the mattress furiously, moaning loudly as his orgasm spiralled closer and closer. 

  


“Oh my god!” Jack yelled, his face screwing up in ecstasy, burying his forehead in the pillow as he came.

  


His come shooting into the confined space beneath his body, aftershocks shooting through his body as his lovers tongue continued to pleasure his arse, barely aware of Ianto shouting his name as he came against his arse.

  


Slowly Ianto moved from between Jack's thighs, lying next to his lover as Jack rolled onto his side and kissed him deeply, tasting himself in Ianto's mouth as his tongue delved deep inside until they parted breathlessly.

  


Jack stroked his fingers through Ianto's hair, looking into his eyes as he spoke.

  


“You never cease to amaze me Ianto Jones.”

  


“No one has ever made me feel like this, like I want to do anything to please you.” Ianto whispered. “Never, not even ...”

  


Jack didn't ask who, he knew he was going to say Lisa by the look that crossed his face and pushing him to talk about his dead girlfriend wasn't something he relished.

  


Pulling Ianto into his arms he just held him tight, resting his chin lightly on the top of his lovers head as Ianto placed it on his chest and closed his eyes.

  


Ianto cast a look at the clock on the bedside table, wanting to stay in Jack's arms all night but knowing Jack would slip away at some point once he thought Ianto was asleep.

  


But Ianto knew that once Jack was gone he would be following soon after, slipping back into the hub through the lower levels to check on his girlfriend, giving her the medication she would be needing soon as the last dose wore off.

  


Ianto knew he should feel guilty for sleeping with the boss but as hard as he tried, even though he told himself he still loved her, he just couldn't.

  


The End. 


End file.
